


electric

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, Intimacy, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: just a little drabbled based off of @princeofichis art of sheith uwu
please enjoy uwu





	

There's a lot of awkward fumbling between them, struggling to discard each other's clothes but laughing all the same. It's a comfortable awkwardness, the soft touches and brushes against skin satisfying to the pair.

  


And after some time, Keith finds himself on Shiro's lap, both of them just in boxer briefs. In a fluid motion, Shiro reaches up to caress Keith's cheek as Keith moves to pull Shiro's hand to him. They smile at each other, faces aflame with nervous tension.

Keith's gives out a soft sigh, slowly melting into Shiro as he rolls his hips gently. Both of them feel it at once, the almost skin-to-skin contact burning like a brand, one that marks the skin and causes shivers many times over.

  


Keith lets his eyelids flutter closed, mouth agape at the initial jolt of pleasure. Shiro's hands glide down from Keith's cheeks, smoothing over his neck, shoulders, arms...and grips soft hips as he eagerly meets Keith's movements with a shy fervor.

  


There’s something intoxicating about grinding his hips into Shiro’s lap. It’s not complete naked contact, but the friction of cotton between them gives them a unavoidable urge to just slick their bodies against one another. It makes Keith forget everything.

  


Shiro’s hands smooth up his chest again, slowly caressing over each arch of Keith’s abdomen, stopping once in awhile to grip gently and roll his own hips up to meet Keith’s erratic movements. 

  


_ “Shiro.” _ Keith moans, wanton and delicious in Shiro’s ears. That’s where the calm, level-headed leader loses control and pulls desperately at the waistband of Keith’s boxer briefs, face heating at the sight of his dripping erection. “Shiro…” Keith gasps, softer this time, the flush of embarrassment spreading on pale cheeks.

  


On instinct, Shiro’s arm reached for the table beside his bed. Allura had gone on a shopping spree just days before, giving him some alien cream that was good for his dark circles. He hasn’t used it yet, but he remembers how much she raved that all of the ingredients were natural and worked like a charm. Shiro could never bare to tell her what he actually used it for.

  


“Keith, relax.” Shiro orders, though it’s more of a gentle plea that Keith takes to heart. He shivers at Shiro’s cold finger against his sensitive hole, but remembers to relax. He’s nowhere near ready for Shiro’s entirety, but...just the tip…

  


And, for both of them, just the tip is quite enough. Keith’s thighs quiver at the unusual stretch and the strange pleasure it gives him. Shiro’s mouth is all over his skin, easing his tense muscles that strained there. “Keith... _ Keith.” _

  


Shiro’s voice...Keith’s spoken name...it’s almost too much. He whines desperately, canting his hips back just a little to take just as much as he could before it starts to hurt...oh, his cock throbs at when he would be able to take Shiro fully, the tip of his thick member pushing all the way up inside him, grinding his insides and making Keith taste Shiro in his mouth...it’s too much.

  


Keith collapses, all of his strength leaving him in a single moment as his body collides with Shiro, painting between them with his seed. Shiro wraps both arms around him, pulling him close as Shiro gently nudges the tip of his cock just barely inside his hole, earning a sweet whimper from the boy atop him.

  


But, Shiro eventually pulls out, thrusting against Keith’s milky, slick thighs until he too came all over Keith’s skin. Above him, Keith is still whimpering, and Shiro can feel his entire body shaking, how Keith has felt their entire intimate connection in every inch of his body. It...awakens something deep inside Shiro.

  


“Keith.” Shiro hums, grabbing a shirt that hadn’t quite made it off the bed, and wipes Keith clean with it. “Are you okay?”

  


Honest and without filter, Keith sighs, content. “More than okay...my whole body tingles…” Keith takes a deep breath. “I can...pretend...you’re  _ there _ .” And the meaning of Keith’s  _ there _ is so evident to Shiro that he growls to keep himself from diving in to round two. “Ah...I need practice.” Keith whines, almost defeated, and Shiro really,  _ really  _ wants to help him with that.

  


But, Shiro is capable enough to not hurt Keith anymore. Besides, he doesn’t want to make too much noise...anything is possible in the vast multitude of space.

  


“Out of all the stars...the planets...the little specks of dust...out of everything...nothing matters more than you.” Shiro says, quiet, one hand on Keith’s bare back.

  


It had been the first time Shiro had seen Keith sleep. Keith had looked so peaceful.

  
On his lips, there might have been a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
